


Give me a chaser

by PunkuJunkie



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkuJunkie/pseuds/PunkuJunkie
Summary: when Sylvanas is plagued by the demons of a life of war and torture she chases that sweet release of an end of all the torment, only to find that in the end she has more to lose than just pain.
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	Give me a chaser

**Author's Note:**

> suicide attempt warning. 
> 
> my first bit of Sylvaina and it's just some short thing that wouldn't leave my head.

It had been years since the terror that was Garrosh Hellscream and even longer since Arthas the so called Litch King, no one even dared to speak of him any more.

The nightmares though were still as fresh and ever present as the scars she carried, even in her state of wake, she was plagued by images of war, the face of the man who tortured her endlessly and twisted her soul into this banshee form.

Sylvanas was lost in her pain, another handful of pills would surely mask his dark grin, if that didn't work then the aged dwarven brandy she washed them down with would, anything to make them all finally go away.

When Jaina found her it had almost been too late, the elf reeked of booze, pill bottles scattered across the nightstand and she was barely conscious. It took all Jaina had to keep her alive, every restoration spell she could conjure she used until her mana was depleted time and time again, in the end she held the banshee in her arms and sobbed "don't you dare give up on me Windrunner!... I need you!" She cried into the silvery locks of the forsaken elf's hair.

Deep in the night Sylvanas stirred in Jaina's arms, hazy red eyes slowly looked up to see the face of a woman who had shed many tears, the elf gently stroked her cheek rousing her from the small amount of sleep she had fallen into "I'm sorry, Jaina.. I.. I didn't think about anyone finding me." She admitted, ears falling back in shame, in truth all she had thought about was ending the pain and suffering.

Jaina pulled her in close to herself and brushed her hand though her hair and over her long ears. "It would have been worse if I hadn't, I almost lost you Sylv... do you realize how much you even mean to me? To us?" She finished with a gesture towards her belly that was just barely staring to show.

Placing her hands on either side of her wife's stomach and gently stroking with her thumbs, her ears fell with sadness as she realized what she would have been leaving behind and tears filled her eyes. "You will always be my world." She said with her hand on Jaina's stomach and looking into the mages eyes "with everything I am, I vow to keep you safe."

Jaina kissed her forehead "then you better make sure you stay around to do so, and speak to me when things get rough."  
The elf nodded her head and then tucked it in the crook of Jaina's neck, content with being held and the mage perfectly happy to hold her banshee Queen.


End file.
